Pieces
by ironbutterfly25
Summary: One day in the near future, Uchiha Sasuke will realize how much he needs to thank his mother for being a little match maker in his life. In this story,  we'll see how Sasuke and Sakura will realize how much they fit together like pieces of a puzzle.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **I've been writing fan fictions about Sasuke x Sakura pairing since I'm in grade school and now I'm in college, I still love this pairing and I think it's about time I put up some of my stories here just for the joy of it. I hope the people who will read my future fan fictions will enjoy reading them. I will try my best to write good enough for the readers! ^_^

**Summary:** One day in the near future, Uchiha Sasuke will realize how much he needs to thank his mother for being a little match maker in his life. But like I said, he will realize it in the NEAR future… That means not now.

Warning: Rated M for possible lemons/limes in the upcoming chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Uhm… I don't own the Naruto anime/manga/games and I don't think I will ever want to claim those XD

* * *

><p>Title: Pieces<p>

Chapter One:

Two figures stumbled into the dark room. The whole hotel room was enveloped in silence if you can consider it silent with the sounds of heavy breathing and soft moans filling the room. Hands were wandering on heated skin. A rip echoed in the air and a pleased moan followed that sound. Onyx orbs looked down at the raven haired beauty lying on the soft bed. Her amber colored eyes gazed up at him with excitement and lust. "Hurry up, Sasuke-kun… Please don't make me wait…" The woman beneath Uchiha Sasuke said in such a needy tone. He did not waste any more time and started to work on his belt when his cellphone started vibrating. He grabbed it from his pants' pocket and pressed on the power button. His eyes stared at the blank screen for a few seconds. Before the screen went dead, his eyes caught the name of the person who was calling him a few seconds ago and he could not help it now to be curious why… _**she**_ would be calling him. After all, they spend the last one and a half year treating each other as non-existent beings. He thought of calling her back since it might be an emergency but when two arms wrapped around his torso. His mind was filled with just the thoughts of the gorgeous woman beneath him and as he welcomed her burning kiss eagerly, all other thoughts left his mind.

A twenty-one year old woman with an unusually pink hair was glaring at her phone. The intense loo of anger in her emerald orbs screamed bloody murder. "Who does he think he is? Turning his phone off on me…" Uchiha Sakura was angry as in very angry. "I will never call him again!" She got her phone and went through her phonebook. She then deleted the name "Uchiha Sasuke". She seemed relieved after she has done that. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and let out a sigh upon noticing the time. It read 6:35 p.m. "I might as well go… Even if I'm alone…" She got up and went inside her bathroom to shower.

Later, around 8:25 in the evening, Uchiha Sasuke returned to his house. He was welcomed by the head maid. "You are early, Uchiha-sama. Your dinner is ready." The middle aged maid said politely. Sasuke eyed her and he looked like he wanted to say something to her but was debating with himself if he should ask or not

"Get my wife here to join me during dinner." He said coldly. The maid gave him a weird look upon him asking for his wife.

"Uchiha-sama, she's not here. Sakura-hime left a few hours ago for your mother's birthday celebration being held at the Uchiha manor." The maid informed him. Sasuke froze on his spot. He was so dead. He could not believe himself for forgetting his beloved mother's birthday. He rushed upstairs to his room to change. He could not miss the whole celebration or else he will never hear the end of it from his mother.

While in the lively party happening in the Uchiha manor, three gorgeous women were enjoying their time together in the orchard. "Sakura-chan… I'm really getting worried. Sasuke will never miss my birthday." Uchiha Mikoto said. Worry can be clearly seen in her onyx orbs. Sakura took a deep breath as she started to think of a good lie.

"I'm pretty sure he got himself buried in his paper works again. I'm really sorry Mikoto-san if I cannot get him to come." Sakura said. Mikoto got up from her seat and proceeded to sit next to Sakura who was sitting on a bench.

"I hope that he is treating you well enough, honey. Sasuke has always been a good boy so I hope he is good to you too." Mikoto said as he pulled Sakura into a hug. "I have always dreamed of you being in the Uchiha household. I just know that you should belong here." The raven haired woman said lovingly. Sakura hugged her back.

"Thank you for always looking after me. You and Fugaku-san have always been there for me after my parents passed on." Sakura said a hint of sadness in her voice. The two talked for a few more minutes before Mikoto had to get back inside the mansion to interact with the guests. Sakura was left with her sister-in-law, Uchiha Hikari. The woman with dark-brown hair and chocolate colored eyes smiled at Sakura as she cradled her eight month old baby boy. Sakura eyed the adorable little baby. "Haru-chan doesn't wake up for Sakura-nee huh." Sakura moved close to the mother and child in order to have a better view of the baby. Hikari giggled.

"Well it's what babies always do. Sleep. He grows up so fast. They grow up so fast. Sometimes I wish Michiko and Haru will just stay as babies forever." Hikari said mentioning her other child who is a three year old girl. Sakura smiled at the scene before her.

"It must be great having kids ne? I can tell you are a wonderful mother, Hikari-nee-san." Sakura said and looked up at the starry night sky. "I have always dreamed of being a good mother to MANY kids… but that was when I'm still a little girl. Now I can tell that giving birth is really painful and scary so I guess I can settle for two or three kids." Sakura grinned at Hikari.

"Have you talked to Sasuke about it? I think it will be good for you guys especially for you to have a child. I can assure you that he or she will bring such joy into your family. These kids make wonders. You can see the effects of their magic especially on Itachi." The two women laughed at that.

"Yeah! Itachi-san has become warmer to others these days." Sakura said.

"Oh I can also tell that he always had a soft spot for his 'imouto'. Haha! I think he wanted a younger sister for quite a long time and now here you are." Hikari noticed that her son was now wide awake and little Haru was looking at Sakura with his onyx orbs. He is definitely an Uchiha. "Look he's awake…And he's looking at you!" Hikari said excitedly.

"Hi there, Haru-chan. Can Sakura-nee-san hold you?" Sakura cooed at the baby. Hikari carefully handed her son to the pink haired woman. Sakura touched Haru's smooth raven locks of hair before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. The baby yawned before snuggling on Sakura's chest.

"He likes you. He usually cries whenever I give him to someone else. He cries even if it's Itachi who is holding him." Hikari informed Sakura. Haru started sucking on his thumb. "He must be hungry. Can you hold him for a while, dear? I'll just get his bottle upstairs." Hikari asked. Sakura gave her a nod and a reassuring smile.

Sakura was too busy playing with the baby that she did not notice her oh so faithful husband approaching her. Sasuke was angry at her for not telling him about this important event before he left for work this morning. But his anger seemed to slowly evaporate for every step closer he took towards her. He saw her cradling Haru, his older brother's second child and Sakura looked so… happy that he could not bring forth his anger towards her again. He stepped in front of her. She looked up at him and her smile vanished. "Oh… It's you." Sakura said as if Sasuke is the least important person in her life. Sasuke just stared at her before leaning closely to place a kiss on his nephew's forehead. Haru looked at Sasuke for a while. He then whimpered as he started to rub his face on Sakura's chest. Sakura noticed what he was trying to do and she giggled. She held the baby up in arms' length and Haru pouted at her. "Sorry, baby… Sakura-nee-san can't give you milk. But don't worry! Mama will soon be back to feed little you." Sakura kissed Haru's nose before standing up. She started to walk towards the mansion.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sasuke asked. He was clearly annoyed because he felt like she ignored his presence. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well I better take Haru to Hikari-nee-san because I think he can't wait long enough and will soon cry his lungs out if he won't be fed any sooner." Sakura explained as if she was talking to an idiot. She turned to Haru. "Uncle Sasuke is so idiotic ne, Haru? I hope you don't grow up like him so we better not stay around him much." Sakura said playfully. She did not miss the icy glare Sasuke gave her before she resumed on her way back to the mansion. Sasuke let out a sigh before following her. Sakura soon found Hikari and she handed the baby to his mother. Haru was more than happy when he saw his milk bottle in his mother's hand. Sakura thought of getting some desserts when a guy approached her. The guy was obviously hitting on Sakura. It was unknown to this guy that a hawk was watching him intently.

"From what company are you, miss? Are you a heiress to some company or you must be a very intelligent secretary." The guy with platinum colored hair and black eyes asked Sakura. He seemed to be so interested to her. "You don't need to answer that, sweet flower. I know you might be uncomfortable talking to a stranger like me but I can assure you that I'm no evil guy. I just can't ignore your beauty that I had to approach you to know your name." He continued as he offered her a glass of champagne. Sakura just smiled at him.

"The name is Sakura and now if you will excuse me I have to – "The guy took hold of her hand and kissed it. Sakura tried to stop herself from making a look of disgust on her face when the unknown guy did that.

"I'm Kurosaki Saito, heir of the Kurosaki Groups. It's such a pleasure meeting such a beautiful lady like you here. I'm free tomorrow night for dinner. So I hope you can –" Sakura let out a small gasp when an arm was wrapped around her waist and she was then pulled against a hard chest.

"And I'm _**Uchiha Sasuke**_. It's nice meeting you too, Saito. I hope **my wife**, _**Uchiha Sakura**_, and I will see you again sometime. Excuse us." Sasuke pulled Sakura away with him into the crowd. Saito just stood there frozen when an old guy hit his foot with his cane.

"Saito! You idiot! How can you not recognize Sasuke-sama's wife? You and your idiotic brain just had to go and flirt with her in front of Sasuke-sama!" Saito's grandfather scolded the young man. Kurosaki Saito will never hear the end of this.

Sasuke has brought Sakura in the study room after the said lady got her share of desserts. He eyed her as she devoured three chocolate colored marshmallows, leaving traces of chocolate on her glossy pink lips. The Uchiha did not know why he licked his own lips upon noticing that mess. "Why didn't you tell me that it's mother's birthday celebration today?" Sasuke asked. Even though he was annoyed at that moment, he was pretty surprised by how calm he sounded. Sakura ignored him and proceeded to look for an interesting book to read as she eats. Sasuke's eye twitched upon realizing she was ignoring her. "The nerve of this woman! After I saved her from that idiot's advancement towards her…" Sasuke walked over to the couch his wife was sitting on to grab the book she was pretending to read.

"H-Hey!" Sakura glared at him before taking a deep breath to calm herself a bit. "Look, Mister UCHIHA SASUKE! How will I tell you that this morning? We do NOT see each other in that prison of a house of yours. Besides, what kind of son will forget his mother's birthday? And don't you dare put any blame on me because I tried to call your stupid ass a while ago but you just had to go and turn your phone off on me!" Sakura screamed at his face. Sasuke just glared at her. A few seconds passed by, Sasuke couldn't really think of anything to get back at her for scolding him so…

"You're annoying." Sakura just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Uchiha. Can't you see I don't want you around me?" Sakura asked clearly annoyed.

"Yeah right so you can be alone and be able to flirt with idiotic guys." Sasuke said as he started walking towards the door. Sakura glared at his back.

"You really have the guts to say that I'm trying to cheat on you when you are the one here who goes around screwing women behind my back for the whole duration of this worthless marriage!" Sakura resisted the urge to throw her shoe at him. Sasuke froze. He never knew that she knew about him having other women. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Before walking away… He suddenly felt bad… really bad for doing that.

"Jerk." Sakura said softly before getting the book Sasuke left on the table. She suddenly felt a heavy feeling settle on her chest as she started thinking about her husband being with other women.

"I shouldn't care anyway. I tried already…" She muttered to herself sadly.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: So… That's it for the first chapter! Please do read and review. I would like to experience getting feedbacks from others! Thank you for reading! See you next time ^_^<p>

And I will probably update this story really soon since I'm on a break anyway ^_~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **I have a research paper to finish until tomorrow before midnight but I thought that I can put this second chapter up before getting on that paper ^_~

**Summary:** One day in the near future, Uchiha Sasuke will realize how much he needs to thank his mother for being a little match maker in his life. In this story, we'll see how Sasuke and Sakura will realize how much they fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

**Warning:** Rated M for possible lemons/limes in the upcoming chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto anime/manga/games and I don't think I will ever want to claim those XD

* * *

><p>Pieces<p>

Chapter Two:

Uchiha Sasuke leaned on the door that just closed gently behind him when he stepped out of the study room. He looked up at the ceiling and even though his face looks as blank and emotionless like most of the time, his deep onyx eyes could tell anyone who will see him that he was bothered by something. He put his hands in his pockets and he suddenly found his shoes interesting so he stared at them. He didn't really know how long he was standing there or when did someone managed to get close to him without him noticing. A hand was clasped on his shoulder and Sasuke looked up to see his older brother standing next to him.

"What are you doing here… alone? You looked like an idiot standing there and staring into space." Uchiha Itachi said with a small but warm smile on his face. The two brothers' onyx orbs stared into each other. "What's with that look? What did you this time huh, Sasuke?" Itachi's tone changed from playful to strict. He could always tell if something is wrong with his baby brother. Sasuke just looked away but before he knew it Itachi was already dragging him towards the living room. Sasuke flopped down on the couch and stared at the ceiling again while his older brother poured some red wine into two goblets. "So what's wrong?" Itachi asked as he took a seat across from the younger Uchiha.

"It's nothing, Itachi." Sasuke sounded stubborn as usual. This just made his brother smile.

"It's a woman." Sasuke made a face upon Itachi saying that. "And it's Sakura." Sasuke grumbled like a little kid. He could never figure out how Itachi seem to read him every time.

"No." The younger man said softly.

"Grow up and tell me what it is that is bothering your foolish little mind." Itachi received a glare from Sasuke but of course the elder Uchiha is always open for a glaring match with his younger brother. After a few minutes of just glaring at each other, Sasuke grabbed his goblet and downed the wine in it.

"I think Sakura and I should not continue with… with this marriage." Sasuke blurted it out. "We never really wanted this on the first place. As in not even one of us wanted this shit to happen! If it was not for Mother getting so worked up on securing Sakura's life, this will not happen. She should have known that it's better for Sakura not to be in some arranged marriage especially to me." Sasuke said with the look of distaste on his handsome face.

"I'm pretty sure it was Father's idea. The Haruno's left the most prestigious hospital in the country. For sure he thought Sakura is like some treasure chest. Mother just thought that her ever good boy would at least try to give Sakura a good husband and family. You know fully well that Mother is a very close friend of Sakura's mother. The girl got no one else besides us. You saw how devastated Sakura was when her parents died." Itachi explained. Sasuke looked down on the floor.

"I can't give her happiness. You know I'm not like that. I never really know her and I won't fake my actions just to make her happy." Sasuke said. Itachi let out a sigh.

"You're still so immature, Sasuke. Don't act as if you're the victim. The problem with you is you don't even want to try to let her in your life. I can tell Sakura at least tried to be a wife to you but you never tried to be the husband who should be caring for her." Itachi crossed his legs. "Mother and Father is also a product of an arranged marriage. They –"

"They are different. They ended up loving each other. That won't happen to Sakura and me." Sasuke interjected.

"It's because they tried to make it work unlike you guys." Itachi said.

"Look, Itachi… I never really treated Sakura well enough and if ever we try to work on this right now I'm afraid I will just hurt her more in the end." Sasuke said looking straight into his brother's eyes.

"You really are foolish ne, Sasuke? Why are you thinking of trying to work things out and just to hurt her in the end? You must put in your mind that you are trying to work things out for the better not for the worse, baka." Itachi shook his head in disapproval of his little brother's thoughts. "Sakura is one unique lady. You are fortunate to have her. She is already a broken girl. Why don't you give yourself a mission to fix her up?" With that said, Itachi stood up and left Sasuke alone to ponder on his thoughts. After a few minutes, he decided that he needs some fresh air.

Sakura made her way through the crowd. She didn't really know why she left the comfort of the study room just to wander aimlessly in the crowd. She decided to just look for her cute little niece, Uchiha Michiko. She went out to the garden and smiled brightly when she saw the raven haired girl playing with her pink ball. Hazel eyes looked up at the approaching pink-haired woman. "Sakura-nee-san!" Michiko ran towards Sakura and grasped her red dress. "Where did you go? Michi has been looking for you." Sakura giggled as she gathered the girl in her arms. Michiko is one lovely little girl. Sakura could not help herself but to enjoy the company of such a cute child.

"Well I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. Who are you with here in the garden anyway?" Sakura asked curiously because she thought that it's not really safe to leave a three year old playing in the garden unattended.

"Sasuke-nii-chan!" Michiko answered brightly as she pointed at her Uncle who was lying on the bench. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"He's supposed to watch over his niece not sleeping." Sakura thought and walked towards Sasuke. He was only wearing his long sleeved white inner shirt. By the looks of it, he was indeed sleeping. She was about to give him another scolding when Michiko stopped her.

"Sasu-nii is sleeping…" She then giggled when Sakura placed her down and muttered a soft 'I know.' to her. "Nee-chan!" Michiko tugged on Sakura's dress. The said woman looked at the little girl showing her that she got Sakura's full attention. "Aren't you going to give him a chuu~?" The three year old gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek as a demonstration of what she meant by a 'chuu'. "Mama always does that to Papa!" Michiko announced and looked up at Sakura expectantly. Now Sakura found herself in a tight situation. She never liked disappointing children but she cannot really imagine herself giving her asshole of a husband a peck. Michiko looked at her curiously. "Nee-chan, Sasu-nii will have monsters in his dreams! Monsters = not good!" The little girl looked at Sasuke sadly as if she pities him.

"No, he won't have monsters in his dreams." Sakura said to Michiko. "He's the monster already." Sakura added in her mind but upon looking at Sasuke's peaceful sleeping face. She actually found him looking like a harmless handsome boy. This is the first time she has seen him looking so loosened up and vulnerable. The soft rise and fall of his chest, his bangs fell over his forehead in a cute mess. Sakura wondered how he can take a nap through all the music and the sound of people talking coming from the mansion close to their location.

"No! You must save him from the bad monsters!" Michiko said pleadingly. Sakura sweat dropped at this. She leaned down. She was thinking that a peck is harmless and it will be quick… really quick anyway. Her heart was pounding so hard against her chest as she moved her face closer to Sasuke's and she could tell that her face was as red as her dress.

"Just get this over with!" She thought and closed her eyes tightly. She didn't saw Sasuke shifting on the uncomfortable bench he was currently lying on. He groaned because of the annoying voices around him when he felt something soft on his lips. At first he wondered what that might be but it did not take long for him to realize that the warm thing on his lips is someone's lips. He must be dreaming so he placed an arm around the person who was kissing him to pull her closer. He could tell it was woman judging by the soft curves when he wrapped his arm around her. A gasp was heard and two small fists were pounding on his chest. He thought that he could hear muffled protests but he was enjoying the feeling of this woman's soft and warm lips on his. She even smelled very sweet much to the Uchiha's delight. Sakura managed to wrench her lips off of Sasuke's.

"Sasuke!" His eyes snapped open to stare at deep emerald ones. He was so shocked. He didn't… He will never expect _**her**_ to kiss him.

"S-Sakura?" The color of her face put the color of her dress in shame. This is the first time he got a good look on her. Her small and cute nose, her bright green eyes, her perfect pink brows, those long eye lashes, and her very kissable plump pink lips put him in a trance. He found her so beautiful at this moment but it all ended when she slapped him… hard.

"Y-You… You pervert!" She accused him. With all of this happening, Michiko has already run towards her mother a few minutes ago when she called out for the little girl, leaving her beloved uncle and auntie to deal with each other. Sakura pushed herself away from him. Sasuke rubbed his aching cheek before giving Sakura a glare.

"Are you crazy? What are you slapping me for? You're the one who kissed me!" Sasuke said. He noticed how her eyes widened and how her face turned redder if that was even possible considering how red she was at the moment.

"I… I… I was –" Sakura mentally cursed herself for stuttering like an idiot in front of Sasuke.

"You don't need to explain. Tch… Every woman has the hots for me and you're obviously one of them. I just didn't know you're the kind who will take advantage of me in my sleep." Sasuke said as he stretched his arms out before looking at Sakura intensely, a smirk forming on his lips. Sakura clenched her hands tightly upon seeing his smirk. "Hn… I think I might never know the truth but maybe you have been stealing kisses from me at home." Sasuke felt like teasing her at the moment.

"I was NOT kissing you! Michiko insisted that I should give you a peck on the cheek since she's afraid you might get nightmares if I don't but you… But y-you fucking move around and then you started kissing me and squeezing the life out of me!" Sakura was trying to catch her breath after defending her actions. Sasuke just stared at her. He looked at her with the look that says "Do you think you are convincing enough? I don't believe you, Sakura." She bit her lip and that brought his attention to her lips. "Whatever. I'm going home. I don't need to explain myself. I'm innocent! I would never want to take advantage of a jerk like you!" She said trying to regain her composure. She turned to leave when he grabbed her wrist. Sakura did not miss the shiver that run down her spine when she felt his warm hand wrapped around her wrist.

"We might as well go home together then." He said. She must be hearing things. She snatched her wrist away from his grasp and proceeded to walk away from him. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets as the two of them walk back to the mansion. The guests soon left the Uchiha manor, leaving the family to have a little chat before retiring in their respective rooms.

"It's quite late. You two better stay here with us for the night." Uchiha Fugaku said. Mikoto clasped her hands together.

"Your father is right, Sasuke. Besides, it will be great if we can all have breakfast together tomorrow morning." Mikoto could not hide her joy and excitement. She really missed her sons. Itachi and his family have plans to stay in the manor for a week and this really made Mikoto happy. She will be able to spend more time with her grandchildren.

"That won't be a problem to me." Sakura said with a smile.

"That's great!" Mikoto said. Sasuke gave Sakura a dirty look. He was thinking that she really is stupid for not even considering the fact that the two of them will need to stay in one room and share a bed. He could not stop himself from showing his displeasure but upon seeing how happy his mother was he just gave in to her little request.

It was at the moment Sakura stepped in the same bedroom as her husband that she realized that, "Shit. We have to share this room for tonight!" She stole a quick glance at Sasuke who was starting to undress. She gulped at the sight of the well-toned muscles of his sexy back. Sakura quickly looked away before he notices her ogling at him. "What's up with you stripping in front of me? Go and do it somewhere else!" Sakura said blushing. All she heard was his simple 'hn' before he disappeared into the bathroom. The pink haired woman flopped down on the bed and put her palms on her face. "Ahhh… Why do I have to be with such an ice cube of a man like him?" She asked herself softly. Around half an hour later, Sasuke emerged from the bathroom looking very fresh and relaxed. He was wearing a white shirt and black loose pants. He was drying his hair with a towel when he noticed that she was looking at him. Sakura quickly changed her curious look into a glare as she stood up to go to the bathroom. She took her time in the bathroom but when she finished she realized she had nothing to change into. "Fuck…I won't go out there parading myself to him when I'm just in a towel." Sakura resisted the urge to pull on her hair in frustration. She was trying to think of solutions to her current 'problem' when a knock interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Oi! When do you plan to get out of there? You didn't drown yourself, did you?" It was none other than Sasuke of course. Sakura glared at the door. Sasuke's brows furrowed when there was no reply. "Great… I do hope she didn't do anything stupid." He will never admit that he is worried because she's been inside the bathroom for an hour and half already. "Oi, Sakura!" He knocked harder on the door. Sakura was confused why he was trying to get her out of the bathroom desperately. Her eyes narrowed on the doorknob when it started turning violently indicating that Sasuke was trying to open the door.

"Pervert…" Sakura said softly. She was thinking that Sasuke was planning something bad and perverted. She went closer to the door and knocked. "I'm still alive unfortunately for you so stop disturbing my bath!" Sakura said in irritation. Sasuke almost let out a sigh of relief upon hearing her voice.

"Well you better get out. Don't you stay in there for too long or you might get sick or something. I don't want you to spread your virus to me just in case." Sasuke said. Sakura took her time to think of a reply.

"I will get out but I have no clothes to change into." She figured that she might as well say her problem to him. This is his room and his family's manor after all. He might be able to get clothes for her to wear.

"Well get out of there and just look into my closet for something to wear." Sasuke said and went back to the bed to continue watching some television programs. Sakura was having a hard time debating with herself if she should step out of the bathroom or not but soon enough she convinced herself that just like the 'peck' she was forced to give him earlier that night, she better get this over with. She stepped out of the bathroom to find Sasuke watching a cooking show. She walked towards his closet and opened it. Sakura was too busy looking for something comfortable to wear that she didn't notice how busy Sasuke was staring at her ass. Sakura failed to notice how his eyes seemed to drink in the sight of her just in a towel when she stepped out of the bathroom. His eyes travelled down her slender neck to that ample cleavage showed off by her towel and down to her long legs. "Just great. This woman is not really using her brain. Is she trying to seduce me or what? Didn't she see the bathrobes inside the bathroom?" Sasuke resisted the urge to facepalm. But on the brighter side of it, Sasuke realized that he should not complain after all, Sakura was giving him quite a show. The little droplets of water running down her creamy looking skin made him gape at her like a fish. He had to looked away before he started thinking and doing something stupid.

A few minutes later, Sakura sat down on the couch wearing one of Sasuke's dark blue shirts and white boxers. She was getting sleepy but Sasuke was not showing any sign of moving out of the bed. She pouted. "There is no way I will sleep in the same bed as him." She thought. More minutes passed by and she didn't notice how her head was already lolling. A hand shook her awake. She looked up to see Sasuke. "Get in bed." He said in his monotone voice. Sakura tiredly slipped in the bed. She immediately fell asleep after that leaving Sasuke to watch her peacefully sleeping form. He took a deep breath before lying down on the couch. He decided that it's better to sleep on the couch than have Sakura bitching at him on the bed in the morning. Sasuke was very sure he will be running late for work tomorrow. He then remembered the kiss earlier that night. It might not be really intentional but the thought of it made him want to experience kissing her again. That will be their second kiss, counting the kiss on their wedding day as the first one. Sasuke smiled softly though he could not fully explain why he was feeling like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Second chapter done! Thanks for the feedbacks. I really appreciate them ^_^ Please continue to read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** One day in the near future, Uchiha Sasuke will realize how much he needs to thank his mother for being a little match maker in his life. In this story, we'll see how Sasuke and Sakura will realize how much they fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

**Warning:** Rated M for possible lemons/limes in the upcoming chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto anime/manga/games and I don't think I will ever want to claim those XD

* * *

><p>Pieces<p>

Chapter Three:

The thick and dark curtains shielded the room from the bright rays of the morning's sun. A groan was heard and the man sleeping uncomfortably on the couch shifted until he was lying on his back. Uchiha Sasuke opened his eyes and he seemed to be glaring at the ceiling. The first thing that entered his mind is the question of why he was sleeping on the couch with the given fact that he was in his room. Then, he remembered that he had to share this room with his wife last night. He sat upright and quickly looked over the bed. To his disappointment, his wife is not there anymore. He walked towards the bed and lay down lazily on it as if it was the first time he got to lie on a bed. He turned so that he was lying on his stomach. The need for more sleep was very evident in his tired onyx orbs. He closed his eyes for a while before opening them just to check on the time. The digital clock on his bedside table read 8:15 a.m. He usually leaves his house before 8 a.m. but just like what he has already planned last night, he will be late for work today. Like his employees will ever care if he goes to the company or not. He bet that some of them are celebrating now. He almost smirked as he imagines their disappointed faces once he steps into the building later. He grabbed for a pillow and hugged it tightly. He did not miss the faint strawberry scent that was left on it by no other than his own wife. He unconsciously held the pillow closer when the door creaked open. He turned his head to see who was at his door.

There she was standing in her off shoulder white dress with a cute little pink ribbon on the chest area. She just looked at him for a few seconds. Sasuke wondered where did she get her pretty dress when she said that she didn't had any clothes to change into last night. "When do you plan to get out of bed, hmm?" Sakura asked before walking towards the blinds. Sasuke knew what she was planning to do but he was too busy taking in her presence that his words failed to come out in time to stop her. His wife parted the curtains letting the bright sun rays fill the once dark room. The raven haired man groaned in displeasure as he buried his face on the pillow. "Sasuke." Even though she sounded cold and uncaring, his ears tingled at the sound of her voice saying his name. "Breakfast will soon be ready. Your mother wants you downstairs." She said.

"Let me get more sleep." That sentence was muffled by the pillow but she was able to understand him anyway. The door of his room opened again.

"Nee-san!" Sasuke let out a sound that will express annoyance upon hearing Michiko's voice. He was trying to get some more sleep! The toddler jumped on the bed and started bouncing on it much to Sasuke's distaste.

"They have no consideration…" He thought gravely.

"Get up! Get up! Get up, Nii-san!" Michiko said cheerfully before turning to her auntie. "Nee-san, can you pwease braid my hair?" The three year old asked cutely giving Sakura the puppy dog eyes. The woman smiled. She was more than willing to do so.

"Then get off of the bed now dear so I can braid your hair." Michiko slipped off of the bed and run towards the pinkette. She grinned up at her happily. Her amber eyes shone brightly in delight. Sakura carried the girl and put her on a chair before she started braiding the girl's hair. Sasuke felt his sleepiness evaporate so he sat up on the bed just to see his wife enjoying every minute of her little bonding time with their niece. He will never admit it but he thinks that she is very good with children. He then decided to leave the two females alone while he takes a refreshing shower. Around twenty minutes later, Sasuke emerged from the bathroom. He saw Michiko run towards him and hugged his leg.

"Look at my hair, Sasuke-nii! Do I look pretty?" The raven haired girl asked. Sasuke crouched down so that he is in eye level with his niece.

"Aa." He gave her a small smile before kissing her forehead. Michiko giggled.

"Then you will marry me now!" The two adults in the room were surprised by her announcement. Sasuke stole a glance at Sakura who looked away uncomfortably in response.

"But I already married that lady." He said to the girl as he points at Sakura. Michiko looked at her auntie then to her uncle then back to her auntie again. "If you can make her go away then I will marry you." It was just a joke to Sasuke so that he can play along with the little girl but Sakura took it to heart.

"But Nee-san is really nice! And she's very pretty too and I like her – "

"I'll wait for you guys downstairs." Sakura said and before Sasuke and Michiko could say another word, the pinkette already walked out of the room.

Sasuke carried Michiko and followed Sakura. "Sasuke-nii, is Nee-san mad at me?" Michiko asked with a pout as she rested her head on her Uncle's shoulder. "Michi is sorry." She said softly.

"No, she's not mad at you." He assured the little girl and saw Sakura making her way down the huge staircase. "Oi!" Sasuke picked up his pace to catch up on Sakura. He grabbed her arm none too gently and pulled her to face him.

"What? Let go of me!" Sakura struggled in his grip.

"What was that back there? You jealous of a little girl?" Sasuke tried his best not to raise his voice since Michiko is still with them. The three year old really thought that her auntie is upset because of her. She tried not to cry but tears were already spilling from her eyes.

"What in the hell are you talking about? And I said let go of me." Sakura growled at him.

"Michiko is upset because she thinks you're mad at her." Sasuke said. Emerald eyes softened at the girl in Sasuke's arms. "Look at what you did, you immature woman. Now, she's crying." Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"I'm not mad at her. Why would I be?" Sakura struggled harder in her husband's grip.

"Then why did you suddenly stomp out of the room? You are throwing tantrums like a little girl." Michiko looked at Sakura as she wipes her tears away.

"Awww baby, I'm not mad at you. I will never be mad at you. I promise." Sakura said as Michiko reached out to her. Sasuke let Sakura carry the little girl as he released his wife's arm. "Auntie doesn't like seeing you cry so just always smile okay, Michi?" The girl nodded as she hugs Sakura. She soon wriggled her way out of the pinkette's embrace.

"I'm gonna show Papa how pretty I am." Michiko said cheerfully as she run off.

"So you are upset about something I said." Sasuke stated catching Sakura's attention again. The woman before him shrugged.

"Why would I be?" She turned to leave but he took hold of her wrist and forced her to face him again.

"I'm still talking to you and that means you can't turn your back on me… yet." He said coldly that she almost winced just listening to his words. But she pushed her fear in the farthest corners of her fragile heart as she gave him a hard look. No woman has ever looked so strong to him before.

"Look, Sasuke. If you don't want me around then we can work on it. I'm more than willing to _**divorce**_ you. I think this has dragged on… long enough for the both of us to test the waters. And obviously, it's not working." He couldn't explain the… sense of panic that arouse inside of him when she said that word. He couldn't understand why he does not feel relief after she said that when that's what he wanted even before they got in front of the altar. He just stood there unable to say anything. "Let go of me, okay?" She tugged on her wrist but his grip on her just tightened. Now she was getting more scared because of his unresponsiveness. "What's wrong with you? It hurts! Let go of me!" She hissed when he pulled her towards him.

"Sakura… I" He moved his face closer and closer to hers. She felt like her heart got inside her skull and was beating directly on her ear.

"W-What?" She said nervously and took a step back because she could not take the intense look he was giving her. He almost looked as if he was… pleading. She never noticed that she was near on the edge of the step resulting to her losing her balance when she took a step back away from him. She let out a surprised yelp as she shut her eyes close waiting for her body to collide with the cold and hard marble floor… It never came. It all happened in a blur and it took a while before she processed that she was on the floor… or to be more specific she was on the floor with her husband. Her head was pressed against a hard and warm chest and she noticed how her hands are grasping his shirt tightly. She let out a loud gasp as she came to the realization that they both fell down the stairs with Sasuke taking most of the impact.

She scrambled to get on her knees. He was not moving! "Sasuke!" She looked at him and shook him gently. "Sasuke… Sasuke! This… T-This is not funny! Wake up, y-you jerk!" She started shaking him a little bit harder this time as tears stung her eyes. She shakily moved a hand and touched the bleeding cut on his forehead gently. "Oh god…"

"Sakura-honey, breakfast is ready. Where were you and Sasu – " Mikoto stood frozen at the scene before her. Her daughter-in-law seemed to be unaware of her presence because Sakura was too busy trying to figure out what she has to do to help Sasuke. She didn't finish medicine for nothing. Mikoto went back to the dining area to get her husband and Itachi.

"Sasuke…" The said man groaned as he slowly stirred awake. His onyx orbs stared up to see Sakura looking so worried and are those tears on her face?

"Argh!" Sasuke forced himself to sit up as he touched the back of his head. He winced when he accidentally pressed on the painful bump there.

"Y-You're hurt…" Sakura choked out before she pulled him into a tight embrace. "I… I was so scared." She said softly as she pressed a firm kiss on his temple. Sasuke was too shocked to say anything. She let him go as she heard Itachi and the others approaching them. "I'm going to get you some ice." She said and run towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>During breakfast, Sasuke could hardly take his eyes off of his wife who was so busy applying ice on the bump at the back of his head. He was holding a cold compress on the cut on his forehead to stop the bleeding.<p>

"You scared me, Sasuke! Why did you fall down the stairs, honey?" Mikoto asked her youngest son. The said man didn't fail to notice how Sakura tensed upon his mother asking that question.

"Don't bother more about it, Mikoto. The doctor is coming over to check up on him." Fugaku said and that earned him a loving glare from his wife.

"Our son fell down the stairs and hit his head… And you're telling me not to bother?" Fugaku just shut his mouth up. Itachi shook his head. He looked at Sasuke and Sakura and then a smile was formed on his lips.

"What was that, otouto? You're too old to be falling down staircases and cleaning our floor off with your clothes." He teased and Sasuke glared at him. If only Itachi knew how his head hurts so much maybe he will shut up. Itachi's smile grew wider. "Maybe you fell down on purpose."

"What in the hell are you implying?" Sasuke hissed in annoyance. His older brother just shrugged.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking that maybe it was… destined to happen. You know like it happened to pave way for something more." Sakura could not understand what Itachi was trying to say but she could care less about that now. Sasuke gave his brother a dirty look. He totally understood what Itachi meant by that now. He reached out and grabbed Sakura's hand, the one she was using to apply ice on the bump on his head.

"I can do it myself. Go eat." Sasuke said a little bit colder than how he wanted it to be. Sakura stared at him for a while in confusion but she soon let it go.

"Sasuke-nii and Sakura-nee were fighting a while ago!" Everyone's eyes turned to Michiko who was sitting on her mother's lap. There was an awkward silence before Hikari gave out a short laugh.

"Maybe you are just mistaken, honey." She said as she fixes the ribbon on the hair of her daughter. The little girl pouted at this. The rest of the breakfast passed by uneventful. After breakfast, the doctor arrived and checked on Sasuke. It resulted that it was nothing serious but he advised Sasuke to take the day off so he can rest.

"I'm going to take both of you home." Itachi said.

"I can drive. I'm not disabled." Sasuke insisted as Itachi opened the car door for Sakura. The pinkette got in the car.

"Don't push your luck, Sasuke. Get inside so we can get going." Itachi… commanded and Sasuke had no other choice but to get in his car while his brother got on the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>No one really bothered to talk for the rest of the drive to Sasuke and Sakura's place. It was almost an hour and a half drive from the Uchiha manor to the couple's place. When they managed to get there, Sakura secretly asked the older Uchiha to stay for a while longer and Itachi just granted her request. Around 2:30 p.m. in the afternoon, Sasuke was doing nothing but reading a boring novel by the side of the swimming pool. "Yo." He looked up to see Itachi taking a seat next to him.<p>

"Why are you still here?" Itachi wanted to laugh at how much his younger brother looked like a five year old kid throwing tantrums but he managed to suppress it.

"I'm just worried that a monster might come out of the bump on your head and eat my helpless imouto. So I decided to stay for a little while longer." Itachi said.

"If you're so worried about Sakura's well-being then you should be the one who married her, _**Nii-san**_." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Sakura asked me to keep you company. She said you are not really used to staying in for the whole day so she's afraid you might get bored to death, isn't she sweet?" Itachi smiled when Sasuke looked away from him.

"I know well enough how to entertain myself so just leave." The younger man said stubbornly.

"You were arguing a while ago that's why you fell down the stairs." Sasuke didn't show his surprise when his brother mentioned the incident again.

"She is the one who fell down. I'm not that dumb." Sasuke looked at Itachi suspiciously when the said man chuckled.

"Seriously… Stop being so stubborn, Sasuke. Grow up now." Itachi calmed himself and Sasuke resisted the urge to pout. "So you… protected her."

"Go away, Itachi." Sasuke said with finality in his tone showing that he wants to drop the subject off.

"Whatever you say, otouto." Just then Sakura graced them with her presence. She placed a tray of food and drinks for the brothers.

"I figured you both might want some snacks so here… eat up." She said with a bright smile on her face. Itachi stood up.

"I'm really sorry, Sakura. But I better get going. Don't worry. I'll make sure to drop by here sometime." Itachi said as he kissed Sakura on the cheek.

"Don't ever return." Sasuke grumbled out. Itachi just smiled before reaching out to ruffle Sasuke's hair. "Damn it! Don't touch me! You might press on my injury!" The younger Uchiha complained.

"See you guys soon." Itachi said.

"Aa." Sasuke finally gave in. Sakura saw Itachi off and while Sakura was gone, Sasuke took the chance to devour the tomato salad she prepared for them. When she returned, he was already sipping on his lemonade. She just smiled when she saw that Sasuke ate the tomato salad in one of the bowls she brought.

"Why don't you eat the other one as well? You seem to like it." She said. Instead of saying that he likes it because he loves tomatoes, he just settled on his usual "hn". She let out a sigh before getting the empty tray. She started walking away.

"I think it's time to clean the cut on my forehead again." She turned to see him touching the patch on his forehead. A few minutes of silence passed by.

"Alright." He smirked as he listened to her footsteps walking away. He wanted to say "hurry up" but decided not to because he might ruin the harmony.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Chapter 3 DONE! Thanks for the feedbacks, minna-san! I hope you guys will continue reading and reviewing this story. ^_^

Also, I put up another fanfic entitled _**Memories**_. I hope you guys can check that one out too. Thank you


End file.
